Venetian blind assemblies constructed for use with skylights, where the venetian blind assembly extends in a horizontal direction or where the blind assembly is to be inclined, usually have complicated cable arrangements stretched across an opening into which the blind assembly fits in order to support the assemblage of slats and prevent sagging. Such constructions are usually expensive and complicated to install.
Other blind assembly constructions for use with skylights involve mounting individual slats in holding devices which can be rotated or tilted together from one location. These constructions also usually involve expensive and complicated installations.
In conventional venetian blind assembly constructions, individual slats are often held together as an assemblage by ladder tapes, which usually comprise parallel cables spaced a slat width apart and connected by cross ladders or rungs. In some instances the cables are secured at their lower ends by a bottom rail which is connected to a fixed bottom frame member of an opening. This arrangement, however, is not adaptable for use with inclined venetian blind assemblies or skylight assemblies which extend in a horizontal direction, since the cables are usually slack and incapable of preventing the slats of the assembly from sagging.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide for a venetian blind assembly which is readily adaptable for use with skylights or in inclined openings, as well as in venetian blind arrangements where the slats extend perpendicularly rather than horizontally as in the conventional blind constructions, and which when mounted is properly held in position and operable by way of a simple, easily mountable and operable arrangement.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for a venetian blind assembly which may be conveniently moved across a skylight or inclined opening in order to provide convenient cleaning of the skylight or pane covering an inclined opening.